


The day after

by Lycka



Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaara is very sad and angry, Incest, M/M, Temari is certainly regretting some of her life choices, tough times are still here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Gaara is in a shitty mood.He doesn't know where Kankuro is.He gets to talk to Temari. Things don't really go well.





	The day after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchan/gifts).



> So, I finally return, yeeeah!
> 
> I had some problem with my health, one of the love of my life has cancer, I got into a car accident (noting to worry abut, but damn), so I think this is why it took me a little time to get back to writing. But I'm definitely writing now, Time to heal is coming soon and I almost finished the next part of this story. 
> 
> Babe, as always, this is for you ;)
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it :)

_**You are invited to the wedding of Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto** _

A small smile crossed Gaara's lips and lightened his mood.

He wasn't surprised at all. These two had been together for so long now... And made for each other.

_Bring your plus one. Don't make this face, I know everything. Can't wait to see you, man. I miss you._

_Naruto._

Well, he would be more than happy to bring his plus one if he could find him. And talk to him. And kiss him, hug him and make him spill out why he didn't come back home last night. And why he was obviously not at work at all today.

He put the paper aside. He will answer it later. Circling the "yes", of course. How could he say no t his best friend?

He kept on signing different papers as his mood worsened. Gaara was in a shitty mood. No more no less. It had been a while since he hadn't been in such a bad mood. So long, that the people around him didn't recognized him at all. The angry aura that was emanating from him was scaring everyone crossing his path, but he couldn't give a fuck.

Kankuro didn't come back. When he had woken up, he was alone in his bed. He was left with no one to kiss him, to hold him tight, to smile at him as if he was the most beautiful person in the world. Just the emptiness, the cold.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

His fists clenched, almost ripping the paper apart.

It was an application paper for Kankuro.

For the Anbu.

What the fuck was going on?

He really didn't like the joke at all. And a part of him was just terrified to know why.

Of course, Kankuro was nowhere to be seen. He asked everyone to have some answers, but no one had seen him this morning. It was strange. And infuriating. A lot more than not seeing him this morning. What had happened when Kankuro came back to his house? Maybe he should just check there.

Fuck work, it was more important.

Seeing Kankuro was more important.

"Kazekage-sama!" Gaara heard someone calling, but he pretended that no one was bothering him. "Kazekage-sama, please!"

"What?" His tone was low and menacing and the poor chûnin just went paler.

"It's just... The clan wants to see you and..."

"Tell them to..." _Go fuck themselves, I don't have time for them, I don't care about them, I don't want to get married_ _._ _I told them yesterday, I'm going to kill them_. "I'm not available now."

"They say it was urgent."

"I don't care." He really was going to annihilate them if they kept going on harassing him like this. "You can go now."

The chûnin just nodded and ran away, hoping his Kazekage wasn't going to kill them all.

He angrily got back to his office, just to discover that the head of the Clan was waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I am here. We have another proposition..."

"No. Stop this or I swear that you're going to regret it. I don't care about all the women you're showing me. I will never marry any of them. I already told you yesterday and many times before." Gaara felt it was getting more and more difficult for him to stay calm. If they kept on doing things like this, he was really going to hurt them.

"You have no choice! The future of the Clan..."

"Doesn't mean anything to me. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

"Kazekage-sa..."

"Out. Now. And don't bother me with this matter ever again. Ever."

Sand was now all around him, menacing. The head of the Clan was looking at him as if he was mad. Maybe he was. He couldn't care less. Anger and fear were all he was able to feel right now and he wanted to see Kankuro. Anything else was irrelevant. Especially some fucking marriage, he will never have.

He breathed deeply a few times to relive the tension. He felt exhausted by all of it. Running all morning to catch his brother, who apparently became invisible, this fucking Clan who wasn't able to let him be.

"Gaara, I need you to sign this..." Temari said as she walked inside the office. "Everything's alright?" She asked and something in her voice was strange.

The look he gave her was so full of emotions, she couldn't maintain eye contact.

"Kankuro asked to join Anbu." He said after signing the documents she had given him.

She was about to open the door, but stopped. She breathed hard. "I know."

"How do you know?" Gaara asked.

He didn't like that.

She still didn't face him.

She knew why.

She knew everything.

_What if she knows?_

Kankuro's words popped into his mind and it suddenly made everything clear.

"How..."

She didn't move to face him. He could tell she will not have the courage to say it to his face. He didn't remember her being such a coward.

"I saw you, one night." She finally said after a while. "I talked to Kankuro and he decided it was what was best for the both of you." Gaara could see the shivers that shook her entire body.

She could feel that the situation was dangerous for her. She was scared and Gaara couldn't feel sad by this statement. He was starting to like it.

"You had no right to do that." His voice was so cold, he barely recognized himself.

And yet, his blood was anything but cold. It was boiling, it was getting to his head. To a point that he should have been scared, but he couldn't think right now.

She was the one that destroyed everything they had. And they didn't have a lot, thanks to people like her.

"Please Gaara, calm down." Her voice was shaking.

Sand was all over her. It didn't touch her, but it was coming closer bit by bit.

"You had no right to do that."

"Gaara, please. Calm down." Temari was trying to remain calm, but she was terrified. It had been a long time since Gaara lost his mind like this. She could smell the scent of sand in her nose now.

He wanted to kill her right now. Like she had killed what they had.

The sand dropped on the floor and went away. He couldn't do it. She was his sister. Whatever she had done. And he couldn't do that. He couldn't destroy everything he worked for.

"I'm so sorry, it was just the best..."

"Get out."

"Gaara, I – "

"Get out right now."

She hesitated for a while. She looked like she didn't want him to be alone. He wanted to laugh at her face. She was the reason why he was all alone right now.

"I said: get the fuck out."

She jumped a bit at the tone. She gave him a last worried look, before disappearing from the room. Good, he was alone now.

And it already drove him crazy.

He couldn't accept it. A day without Kankuro had already been this hard, how was he supposed to live like this, now?

How could he accept just to greet him like a brother again? How was he supposed to not touch him or kiss him when they were alone? Or not making love to him at home?

But now, it will never happen again. Kankuro will be away most of the time. They will not bump into each other by chance. He will not be able to talk to him except to give him missions.

It will be as if nothing had ever happened.

The blood beating in his temple was so loud he couldn't focus on anything. All he knew was that he needed to see Kankuro.

They needed to talk.

It couldn't end like this.

*'*

"Please, Kankuro... Open the door."

Nothing happened.

There was no light. No sound.

Was Kankuro really not here or was he just pretending not to hear anything?

"Kankuro... I need you, please open the door. Kankuro... I love you..." Gaara's voice was breaking.

Still no response.

After a few minutes, after a last plea, Gaara turned around and walked away.

He felt empty.

He couldn't cry.

Breathing was getting hard.

And he didn't know that behind the door, Kankuro was hunched over, crying silently as he whispered "I love you too.".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you liked it. I know it's a bit sad, but hey! Their story can't be a very happy one, sadly.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
